Just Forget the World
by Tsundere-Kun
Summary: After a long day's travel, the small group of slight misfits finally found somewhere to stay instead of out in the forest. A night's rest at the inn? Not quite what their "leader" had in mind. What could have been more fun that stargazing? Then again, he probably should have mentioned the idea to someone before he left. hints of StahnXLion


Random Fact: the word count is 765

Written based on the idea thought of after listening to Snow Patrol's "Chasing Cars"

DISCLAIMER: While the idea is mine, Stahn and Lion and anything else even remotely Tales of Destiny related belongs to Namco Bandai, alright?

* * *

Just Forget the World

The sun was slowly making it's way down the sky, most of the group already set all of their things within the inn and had gone out to relax for the evening before the night. The girls had dragged even the most shy of them off to get something to drink. Though now that the blond thought about it, the chance that Phillia went along with Rutee and Mary just so they wouldn't cause too much of a scene that they might have on their own. Garr…well, he didn't quite know where the third male of their group had gone. However, the country-bred swordsman had decided to spend his time just watching the sun set. He'd wandered outside at some point, and had settled down beneath one of the few trees that were still within the town and not around it.

Stahn's eyes drifted shut a moment, only for a cough few could hear to cause them to open again. Shifting over slightly, blue eyes landed upon the swordian beside him. "What?" The older male shook his head, disappearing into his host blade. 'Nothing, Stahn. Nothing at all,' Dymlos replied, the voice resounding within the young almost adult blond's mind. His eyes looked back, up at the clouds, the setting sun casting a light pink over the sky as it steadily darkened to a deep midnight blue.

Footsteps gained his attention, the soft rustle of boots against some of the fallen leaves distracting him from his somewhat pastime of stargazing. A familiar sight of pink fabric caught in his area of sight for only a moment before Stahn shifted back, eyes closing. If Lion was planning on poking fun at him for some reason while most of the others were gone, he'd have to try and think of a way to wake up the supposedly slumbering blond.

For a while, the sounds that let him know the young knight was approaching got louder and louder. Though all of a sudden they stopped, highly likely that Lion was staring down at him in annoyance. A light sigh escaped into the air, accompanied by the sound of someone settling down not too far from where the bumpkin laid.

'…Bocchan?' Chaltier spoke up, tone somewhat confused by his young master's decided upon actions. "Don't even ask, Chal," the younger of the human males responded, dark violet gaze looking down at the sleeping idiot. "If we don't wake him he might actually be able to wake up on time…" His words earned a chuckle from the elder swordian, drawing their attention towards him. "Find something funny?" Lion demanded, making eye contact with the fiery-based male.

Shaking his head, seeing as he and Chaltier were only visible to a fair few people it didn't matter if he was there or not, Dymlos glanced at his master. _'You? Actually concerned about him and showing it? Now that is a surprise.'_

"Shut up." Lion snapped, leaning back against the tree as he turned his gaze up towards the sky. "It's annoying to have to wake that moron up every morning since he clearly can't do it himself…" Although it sounded like a reasonable excuse, none of the three of them believed Lion at all, Stahn the odd one out thought Lion serious.

Time passes in silence, the sun eventually falling to hide behind the horizon. To both Chaltier and Dymlos' surprise, their masters quietly remained where they were. Though at one point the younger did curled his pink cape about him as a blanket, part of it falling over Stahn as well. Having actually fallen asleep, the blond rolled a bit, accidentally bumping into the young boy but not awakening from the contact. It caused Lion's eyes to snap open and stare down at the snoozing blond. Had he really almost fallen asleep out there? With the hayseed right there, no less? It was surprising, but only strengthened Chaltier's theory upon how his young master viewed the idiot blond: he held him closer than the young one wanted to admit to himself. The past few hours themselves was proof enough that, if he really found Stahn as annoying and moronic as he says, Lion wouldn't have simply left him to slumber beneath the trees outside instead of within the shelter of the inn. A hand ghosted over blond hair, just barely brushing against green fabric of a tattered headband. "Idiot…" He muttered, unknowingly looking down at the older male with a small smile.

If asked about that night, he would deny with all his might that he hadn't done what he had.


End file.
